Words
by Fobia
Summary: Howard rambles to himself about the wonders of giving everything a name, even his feelings towards his very bff. First short Weinerham drabble.


Hello people :) I wrote this a few minutes ago and I suddenly remembered I had a account, so I'm uploading this here. Hope they aren't THAT OOC, and sorry for the grammar u_u (not an english lover sometimes, haha). This is a Weinerham so if you don't like, don't read! Enjoy!

RC9GN it's not mine!

* * *

**Words.**

A sun ray creeped trougth his window in a very cautious way he couldn't even dodge it with his bed sheets in time. He hissed, his eyes pained by the sudden unwanted light, feeling as if being poisoned second by second. After a moment, his eyes adjusted to the damn thing, opening his sore, morning eyeballs, ready to get up and get instant waffles or something-

Okay, why couldn't he get up now? There was something impending him from his desired meal and that was no good thing to do. He looked behind him. Oh damn, he forgot whom he was sharing a bed with: the giant Cunningham baby, the suddenly afraid of the dark guy who didn't come on terms with it since pre school and couldn't help but hug anything in his sleep for the sake of feeling safe. How could he forget? The strawberry scent he smell since he woke up must have warned him...

Randy hugged his waist tighter, as if knowing the other would want to take off his arms in any minute and leave him all alone. Howard couldn't help but sigh annoyed and rest in his bed again, not that unconfortable. He got used to it since they were kids and it wasn't strange to him. Share a bed with your hugging pal didn't make both guys gay, thank you very much. It just made their bond a little bit stronger in his opinion, now that his friend was the new ninja and had to leave his side for saving other little creeps in school all of this attention and quality time with his bff was quite welcomed, no matter how weird the situation was to others. He would never admit this of course; admiting you miss your best friend non stop just because of one or five weekly hours of ninja figthing didn't make sense, and it would get suspicious if he admitted he actually enjoyed ANY kind of company.

Not that it was that much of a mistery, of course.

Yeah, maybe he grew too fond of this guy. The years, the friendship, the confort he felt whenever he was there was something complicated to describe, even so after he discovered these feelings himself. Weird stuff, y' know? He may seem like the greatest of friends, showing true support, loyalty, and being a complete bastard when it came the -beating most great scores- in videogames, but if you could have seen for just a second his worry, his pain, his caring, his whole twisted world of emotions shown in his eyes everytime Randy couldn't just stop and admire when he got hurt or choose him again between doing his duties or spend some time with him, you could tell he wasn't making a good job hiding it. Thank the heavens for his friend's gullibleness...

Heck, he couldn't put this together, no matter how cheesy the outcome sounded. He couldn't say he wanted this freak, and couldn't say he liked him either, or hated him (no way!); there were too many words to create a single sentence, but couldn't find the correct ones. He knew what he felt, but it didn't sound right, complete, elocuent. He left it how it was then: feelings, strong ones, the ones that cannot break apart from your very soul and heart and don't leave your mind alone to wander into other aspects or other people around you but THAT person. He didn't know if he liked it, but sometimes it's better to keep one's mouth shout than make a stupid of yourself.

Randy stirred in his sleep, sighing content, leaning closer to his neck. He snuzzled (sp?) his nose in his messy orange hair, snifling it as if it was an unexpected flower. His arms tigthened around his waist in a caressing way, and his legs positioned themselves in between the other's short ones. Now there was no escape for his waffle craving. Howard sighed.

The sun light obligated him to roll over, facing his asleep friend. After two minutes that felt like ages, he kissed his forehead and hid his face in the other's collar bone, afraid of waking him up. Hir own arms possesed themselves and grabbed a hold of the other's thin waist in a lazy manner. The blush he suffered till he drifted to sleep again was umbearable, but the whole action of his impulses were okay. It wasn't strange for them, it was something established already.

Randy heard the following snores of the curled human ball in his arms, a hint to open his very awake eyes. He smiled content. This guy never stopped driving him crazy now did him?

Howard didn't even flinch when he felt a soft pair of lips in the middle of his second awaking time. He didn't have a reason to not feel good about the other little pecks that followed, and of course the sweet words that escaped his friend's mouth thinking he was still sleeping. He went with the flow, he kissed back, he growled out of embarrasing feels, he crushed the others tiny frame with one last squeeze and a tickle figth to chill out the atmosphere. They laughed so much. There wasn't any kind of questioning of those words, those kisses. There was this silent understanding, and there was nothing more perfect than that.

And Howard's eyes couldn't help it when they saw Randy's soft blush making his grinning face a bit more cute, yelling those words he couldn't yet wonder correctly:

"I love you."


End file.
